starwars_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Deployment
Rule The sixth step of Setup is Deploy Ships. Players deploy in turns beginning with the first player. A single deployment turn consists of placing one ship or two squadrons. * Ships must be placed within their player’s deployment zones. When a player places a ship, he must set its speed dial to a speed available on its maneuver chart. * Squadrons must be placed within distance 1–2 of a friendly ship and may be placed outside of deployment zones. * If a player only has one squadron remaining when he must place two, he cannot place it until he has placed all of his ships. * Ships and squadrons can be placed on top of the setup area markers as long as they remain entirely within the setup area. * During Setup, ships and squadrons that have not yet been deployed are in play, and their ship, squadron, and upgrade cards are active, unless that ship or squadron has been destroyed or set aside. Huge Ships The following rules modify the setup rules. These rules only apply to huge ships. Deploy Ships: When a player deploys a huge ship, part of its base must be touching that player's play area edge. The huge ship may extend outside of that player's deployment zone but its base mus be completely within the setup area. Obstacles: A huge ship cannot be deployed overlapping obstacles. Set-aside Units Some Objective Cards and Upgrade Cards allow to set aside ships or squadrons. Set-aside units are not in play until deployed later in the game. * If a ship or squadron was set aside and is deployed at the start of a game round by an ability or upgrade card effect, it can resolve abilities and upgrade card effects at the start of that round, as long as those abilities could be resolved at the start of the round in which that ship or squadron was deployed. * A set-aside unit that is not deployed till the end of the game counts as destroyed. Objective Cards that allow to set aside units * Hyperspace Assault (Defense Objective): "Before deploying fleets, the second player sets aside 1 of his small or medium ships and up to 3 of his squadrons; ..." Upgrade Cards that allow to set aside units * [[Admiral Raddus|'Admiral Raddus']] (Rebel Commander): "Before deploying fleets, you may set aside 1 other friendly ship. At the start of any round, you may deploy that ship at distance 1 of a friendly ship. That ship cannot be deployed overlapping squadrons and cannot be the first ship to activate that round." * Profundity (MC75 Title): "Before deploying fleets, you may set aside 1 small ship with a command value of 1. ..." * Rapid Launch Bays (Offensive Retrofit): "Before deploying fleets, you may set aside a number of friendly squadrons up to your squadron value next to your ship card. ..." Sector Fleet Rule (multi-player game) Starting with the first team, the teams take turns deploying their forces into the setup area. When a team takes its deployment turn, each player on that team must place one ship or two squadrons, following the standard rules for deploying ships and squadrons. Squadrons must be deployed at range 1–2 of a friendly ship deployed during a previous deployment turn.Category:Rules Category:Sector Fleet Rules